Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(6-5n)+5(-7n+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{6-5n}{)} + 5(-7n+2) $ $ {-12+10n} + 5(-7n+2) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -12+10n + {5(}\gray{-7n+2}{)} $ $ -12+10n {-35n+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10n - 35n} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-25n} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-25n} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-25n-2$